


A Quiet Mind

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few words about how Sherlock quiets his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Mind

The last thing Sherlock remembered before his brain went off line was walking into his bedroom and seeing John standing by the window wearing nothing but a pair of black, leather motorcycle boots and red pants, holding a riding crop.

Somehow he ended up kneeling naked at John’s feet, purring as he rubbed his face against John’s bare thigh. Then there was caressing and moaning and the beautiful sting of the crop on bare flesh and sobs and heated flesh and thrusting and groaning and being held in John’s strong arms, safe and loved, his mind peaceful, calm, and quiet.

 

John's boots.


End file.
